


Seer of Wild Winds

by Scorpioness



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel Wings, Childhood Friends, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Heterochromia, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, Master/Servant, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Permanent Injury, Priests, Prophetic Visions, Protective Siblings, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Tags May Change, Tsunderes, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpioness/pseuds/Scorpioness
Summary: Sky was gray covered with heavy clouds, piercing cold wind was making his hurting cheeks and fingers red, but the thin clothes he was wearing weren't good for this kind of weather. It seamed that there will be storm soon and he only had really thin robes with torn sleeves. They were waiting outside the inn waiting for that old bastard another hour and it looked that they are gonna to sleep on the street again. By no means situation looked very bad, they were both hungry, tired, even worse was the fact he got sick few days ago. His older brother tried to warm him up with his own small wings, but wind was blowing stronger and stronger, trying to freeze them alive.





	Seer of Wild Winds

They were day away from destination, the weather was pleasant if you didn't count cold seaside wind. It was already late autumn plants were losing their last green colors and leafs, storms and rain were often enough to make the ground constantly damp and slippery with the wet dead leaves and mud, slowing down travelers. Good thing was that they only needed to endure one more night in the wild and big part of next day to reach the city.

Sky was gray covered with heavy clouds, piercing cold wind was making his hurting cheeks and fingers red, but the thin clothes he was wearing weren't good for this kind of weather. It seemed that there will be storm soon and he only had really thin robes with torn sleeves. They were waiting outside the inn waiting for that old bastard another hour and it looked that they are gonna to sleep on the street again. By no means situation looked very bad, they were both hungry, tired, even worse was the fact he got sick few days ago. His older brother tried to warm him up with his own small wings, but wind was blowing stronger and stronger, trying to freeze them alive. People and other creatures were hurriedly walking wanting to escape bad weather, nobody stopped to even spare a look at them. Then it started to rain, cold droplets scared everybody away from streets, in the distance you could hear and even see thunders. There was no place for them to hide, dirty and torn robes and small gray feathers were no match for this wrath of nature. Trembling from neverending cold and hunger was even more tiring than real movement, but they didn't even have the energy to search shelter. Younger boy struggled to stay conscious, shivering he constantly coughed. His gray hair now plastered to the skin appeared almost black, pale face with unhealthy red, marked with swollen and infected wound on right cheek. That didn't look good...

Suddenly they heard hurried footsteps, two adults were passing by, one of them was carrying child in his arms. They stopped before them and started to talk, or rather they yelled at each other, because of how loud the wind was. They putted the child on the ground.

-Are you okay?...!- one of them extended hand to the boys, the older one alarmed was cautiously looking at that hand and suddenly bit down, when it was too close to his sick brother. Short scream and several tries to freed from teeth later, the child, which appeared to also be a boy, decided to say something.

-We won't hurt you...- he said slowly coming closer, as they could see both brothers were scared of that unexpected attention, so he couldn't rush things, even if all of them were soaking wet. -I just saw you here... while we were trying to find some shelter for now and...-

-What do you want?- older brother asked releasing abused hand from his jaws, his voice was quiet and trembling from cold.

-Help you... So you can hide from the rain and wind... for now...-

-Where do plan to hide, huh? There's no such a place, that is safe enough for him... and me...- he coughed at the end, they clearly didn't trust them.

-I know one place! There's Gray Eagle's Temple nearby, we can go there!-

-I!...-

-Temple...?- younger boy finally said something, his voice was so quited, that they almost didn't hear him, and had visibly trouble with talking. -That... doesn't sound... bad...-

-Kivishar...!- his brother still didn't liked that idea.

-It's so... it's so cold... Can... can we... hide?- he was so weak he couldn't open his eyes, but he had a feeling that was telling him that it was okay to listen to that stranger. For once, that felt... safe.

-But...!?- older boy who still was very cautious, wanted to say something against that idea, however after short moment gave up... He couldn't watch as his baby brother was trembling and coughing. -Okay...-

Boys didn’t have strength to move, they needed to be carried, behind them their small savior was trying humor them with his some chit chat about some weird guy he saw yesterday. True to his words said temple was twenty minutes away from place were they waiting for certain old bastard who drunk too much and was addicted to gambling, but paid them for that they were doing his job, what none of them knew, that today he drunk way too much, wasted all his money on gambling and started argument with someone he shouldn’t. The rest you could tell, how that argument ended. Gray Eagle’s Temple was big building dedicated to elemental deity, god of winds that took form of giant gray eagle with gold eyes, his wings so big that could without problem embrace whole moon and there still would be space.


End file.
